


Just business

by Glitchfxck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchfxck/pseuds/Glitchfxck
Summary: Sombra betrayed her gang but her boss knows what to do.





	Just business

Los Muertos’ leader looked down upon Sombra. The girl simply glared back at him, her eyes full of spite. She was always too cocky for her own good, it was a bad habit that always got her in trouble.

“It was nothing personal,” Sombra said, “just business.”

“I’m sure it was,” the leader begun, his voice calm. He knew exactly how to deal with this. How to deal with her. He shared a knowing glance with the other three men in the room who were all too eager for what their leader had in store. “But you need to learn that your actions have consequences.”

Sombra’s face dropped when the man pulled a gun out. “No, no, hey come on now,” she started before realising that it was too late. That confident look was gone, she’d fucked up, and they had control.

He gripped her by her neon-pink hair and held the gun to her head. The other men gathered around her, already getting hard at the thought of what was going to happen. “Now, _Olivia_ ,” he said, tugging her to her knees by her locks, “you know what to do by now.”

She looked up at her boss desperately, begging wasn’t gonna do anything.

"Fuck you," she spat, never one to go down without a fight. Los Muertos' leader slapped the woman across the face, pistol still in hand. She would have fell to the floor if he didn't have such a tight grip on her hair. 

"That was your first chance. Now do as you're told," he threatened.

Her hands shook as she unbuttoned and pulled down his trousers. His cock sprung up at her face, it was huge. ' _How the fuck am I gonna fit this in,'_ she thought _._  Before she had the chance to prepare herself, the man forced it into her mouth, fucking deep into her throat almost instantly. Sombra forced herself to breathe through her nose, sticking her tongue out and tilting her head back slightly as to not completely choke on her boss' cock. The other men palmed themselves impatiently, waiting to be told when they could start.

“Well what the fuck are you waiting for?” their leader spat towards the men, pulling his cock carelessly from Sombra’s throat to slap it across her face. Her breathing was already heavy, she took the time to catch her breath, knowing that he would soon be fucking her face again, teaching her a lesson for betraying the gang.

One of the men pulled her back by her hips, forcing his fingers under her leggings to toy with her pussy before pulling them down, leaving her wet cunt exposed to the group. He spanked her ass hard causing her to cry out. 

“Looks like she’s enjoying this,” said one of the men who stood behind her, stroking his cock.

The man who pulled her leggings down nodded, spanked the girl again, and spread Sombra ass for the others, giving them a perfect show of both her pussy and asshole. The fouth man took his phone out and snapped a photo of her in that position, she felt so humiliated.

Their leader forced his cock back into Sombra’s mouth again, facefucking her as one of the other men slipped his cock into her pussy. Sombra let out muffled cries and gripped at the jeans of her boss, tears streamed down her cheeks, streaking the fluorescent makeup and leaving black trails from her mascara.

“I want her ass,” said one of the two remaining men. He approached the girl, spitting in his hand and rubbing it on his cock before positioning himself at her ass. Sombra attempted a muffled plea for for him to stop, but the fear in her voice just turnt on the men even more. She shook her head, more tears drizzling from her eyes as the man sunk into her slowly, the thickness of his cock tightening her pussy for the other man.

The last man snatched one of Sombra’s hands from their boss’s jeans and placed it on his cock, prompting her to jack him off. She hopelessly did as she was told, not wanting to know the consequences for not doing as she was told again. A sob left her full mouth as he ripped her shirt open, and gripped and slapped at her tits, smudging the neon body-paint, while she shakily tugged on his cock. Regret wasn't something that she usually felt, but she was sure that she wouldn't go against her gang again.

Sombra’s legs quivered, she felt like they were going to give out from underneath her. She felt so filthy with so many cocks in her. She was supposed to be an important member of Los Muertos, a skilled hacker that they needed, but right now, she was nothing but their slut.

She trembled as her boss held her face against him while he came down her throat. It took everything for her to not gag on his length. Regret for what she has done filled her as he pulled out, resting his wet cock against her face as she continued to get fucked.

“Fuck, please stop,” she cried, feeling herself tightening around the men as she came. Her voice was weak and raspy, yet she still carried on. She was never one to give up, she always pushed it. But that was why she was in this situation now. Sombra gripped to whatever she could as she rode out her orgasm, her moans and cries growing louder as the men fucked her roughly causing sensations of both pain and pleasure.

“Looks like you’re learning your lesson,” her boss said, cupping her face in his hand and forcing her to look at him. He smudged more of her once-immaculate makeup, and a cruel smile spead across his face. Sensing that the three other men were close to cumming, he spoke. “On her face,” he ordered, knowing how much the girl would hate him for it.

They did as they were told and pulled out of her abused holes. All three of them stood in front of her, Sombra took one of them into her mouth and used her hands on the other two. She sucked and tugged them, desperately wanting it to be over. It wasn’t long before streams of their cum covered her face, and filled up her mouth. Her jaw hung open and her chest rose and fell rapidly, cum dribbled from her smudged lips onto her tits. The white of their cum contracted against the darkness of her skin, such a pretty sight.

A shutter sounded, the signal of another picture being taken. Her boss put his phone back into his pocket before speaking. “This was your final chance,” he said, “If this bullshit ever happens again, you won’t get another chance. It's nothing personal, right. Just business.”


End file.
